


I’ll take your breath(you can take mine too)

by gelatte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst, Choking, Emotions, Heavy Angst, M/M, Regret, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelatte/pseuds/gelatte
Summary: Draco makes a mistake.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I’ll take your breath(you can take mine too)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve decided to tag this with (Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings) for the slight mystery
> 
> But this DOES contain triggering content. PLEASE check the end notes for spoilers for the Trigger warnings if you feel unsure and please stay safe!!

A choked splutter escapes Potter’s lips. His body involuntary jerks under Draco’s grip but the prat doesn’t make any move to struggle.

Potter’s a true sight to behold. His glasses askew, hair even more of a disaster than usual, a lovely rose blush dusting his cheeks. It should make Draco shiver with savage glee, the way he’s finally got Potter pliant under his hands. 

And yet.

Potter’s vibrant green eyes stare up at him, piercing through him, stripping away the rotten pieces of his soul. They hold no emotion except _understanding_. It makes Draco feel vulnerable. It makes him feel sick. It only serves to make him angrier.

It’s just what Draco needs. Anger. Vengeance. A resolve to finish— to go on.

(because he knows one moment of hesitation and he’ll be drowning in _Harry_ all over again.)

His grip tightens around Potter’s neck and he convulses more, limbs flailing out of his control, his chest pounding. Draco can feel it: thump, thump, thump, the sound of Potter’s heart trying to grip onto the fraying strands of life as the oxygen continues to be deprived from his body.

And yet. 

All Potter continues to do is stare up at him, his face positively prune, with his stupid lively green eyes that seem to know him better than Draco knows himself. All he continues to do is smile reassuringly. As if he understands why Draco is doing this. As if he accepts it, as if he knew it was a long time coming. As if he’s happy it’s _Draco_ whose killing him.

Draco’s grip tightens again as he lifts Potter by the neck only to slam him down onto the cobble ground again, a soft grunt chokes its way out of Potter. Rage fuels his veins, mind reeling at the sheer audacity of the man under him. How could Potter ever understand? How _could he_?!

(deep down, Draco knows that Harry is the only one who comes closest to understanding him.)

Draco sits for a long time, choking Harry to death. He watches how the shine slowly dulls out of his enchanting green eyes; how his skin turns a light pale blue that has him remembering faintly of Voldemort (which makes Draco’s blood _boil_ ). How his body slowly shuts down, slowly, slowly. A gentle spiral to death’s gentle embrace. Down, down, down.

And yet.

All Harry does, even up to the final moments of his life, is stare at Draco with unwavering kindness. A kindness Draco has— and never will deserve. It angers him. It angers Draco _so_ much that he can’t fucking _breathe_.

He knows Harry is dead now. By the lack of the gentle thrumming of his heart beat under Draco’s body. By the way his eyes no longer stare at him, only up, up and up lost to the endless sky, unseeing. By the way Harry grows cold under his vile fingers.

He feels disgusting. He feels hollow— he thought that maybe. Maybe, finishing the job would make him feel accomplished. Maybe it would give him a sense of achievement? Purpose? But now, looking at Harry’s corpse, Draco only feels empty. Like the invisible hands of the inevitable reached out, and ripped half his soul from him.

Draco doesn’t realise he’s crying until he sees his own tears slid off Harry’s face. 

His grip finally loosens, sliding up to cup Harry’s unmoving face. Draco doesn’t understand how the other man looks so beautiful even when dead. He doesn’t understand the loss he’s feeling. He doesn’t understand _anything_ when it comes to Harry fucking Potter.

(and yet his mind whispers ‘ _yes you do. You’ve always known.’)_

He blinks, once, twice. The wave of emotion that is brought with the consequences of his actions hitting him like a tsunami— threatening to drown him in an instant.

All he knows is that—

He’s made a mistake. 

Perhaps the biggest one of all.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Major Character Death & Murder by choking/asphyxiation


End file.
